militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Cadet League of Canada
The Air Cadet League of Canada is a volunteer organization that provides financial support and oversight to the Royal Canadian Air Cadets. The Air Cadet League owns all of the aircraft used in the Air Cadet Gliding Program. The idea for the entire league began in 1940, when Air Minister Power called in a group of civilians and asked them to set up a country-wide voluntary organization to sponsor and develop this growing movement. At the end of the Second World War many squadrons that had been set up "for the duration" were disbanded and the movement settled down to a low point of approximately 11,000 cadets in 155 squadrons. On February 1, 1968, the Air Cadet League lost its original partner, the Royal Canadian Air Force, and unification brought about a new partnership with the Canadian Armed Forces. The Belt of Orion Award for Excellence was founded by Canada's Aviation Hall of Fame in 1988 to honour organizations, groups, societies or associations who have made outstanding contributions to the advancement of aviation in Canada. This was awarded to the Air Cadet League of Canada in 1989. The entire League is organized into three levels, the National, the Provincial, and the local level, each of which is responsible for different areas of the League. History 1940s In Canada there came into being the idea of a select corps of teenaged youths, who would devote some of their spare time preparing for the day when they would take their places in the ranks of the RCAF. In 1940, Air Minister Power, who was very much aware of the need for this type of Air Cadet training, called in a group of influential civilians and asked them to set up a country-wide voluntary organization to sponsor and develop this growing movement. The response was immediate, and a civilian organization was soon created to work on a partnership basis with the RCAF. As it later developed, this partnership was to be the main reason for the striking success of the Air Cadet Movement in Canada. On 11 November 1940, Order-in-Council PC 6647 was passed. This order authorized the formation of the Air Cadet League of Canada and set forth the responsibilities of the civilian body and of the RCAF. On 9 April 1941, the Air Cadet League of Canada was granted a Dominion Charter authorizing it to operate as a charitable, non-profit corporation. An administrative headquarters was established in Ottawa, and the stage was set for a concentrated appeal for sponsors and volunteers throughout the provinces. In the early part of 1941, a national board of key men was chosen and it met for the first time in Ottawa on 2 June of that year. One of the first acts of the national directors was to appoint an outstanding chairman in each of the nine provinces. The provincial chairmen in turn, set up their committees and these gentlemen travelled widely, talking to public-minded citizens and recruiting local sponsorship for the squadrons. The organization of squadrons proceeded through the fall months of 1941 and by the end of the year there were 79 squadrons affiliated across the country. By May 1942, there were 135 squadrons and 10,000 cadets. One year later, 315 squadrons with 23,000 cadets. The primary purpose of the League during its formative years was a military one, but its founders were also thinking in terms of the long term benefits of Air Cadet training. They realized that through voluntary study, the cadets would improve their knowledge of aviation and increase their usefulness to the community. Through participation in supervised squadron activities, they would find opportunities to develop those qualities usually associated with good citizenship. It was the character-building aspect of Air Cadet training which appealed most strongly to the youth leaders of the country. Service Clubs, Educators, Boards of Trade and Veterans Groups offered their services to the League, not only as a contribution to the war effort but also as a means of assisting the youth of the country along the road to good citizenship. In September 1944, the movement reached the peak war strength of 374 squadrons, over 29,000 cadets, 1,750 officers and instructors and another 2,000 civilians who supplied financial and other support. It has been established that during one brief period, between October 1943 and June 1944, over 3,000 Air Cadets graduated into the wartime RCAF and more than a score of them were subsequently decorated for gallantry. This was a proud record and one which provided tangible proof of the value of wartime Air Cadet training. 1946 to 1968 Immediately following the close of the war, there was a natural lessening of interest in all cadet activities throughout Canada. Many squadrons that had been set up "for the duration" were disbanded and the movement settled down to a low point of approximately 11,000 cadets in 155 squadrons. Commencing in late 1944, the League planned and carried out its peacetime conversion with the same vigour that it tackled its wartime responsibilities. Probably the most important job facing the Air Cadet Movement in 1945 was to provide an incentive which would rival in its appeal the wartime goal of graduation into the RCAF. The answer was found in a variety of awards for outstanding proficiency and loyalty to the squadrons. From the standpoint of popularity, perhaps the outstanding innovation was the summer camps held at RCAF Stations. In 1946, the RCAF introduced Flying Scholarship courses for senior cadets, a development which gave added importance to the movement. Since the scheme began, some 13,853 Air Cadets have completed their flying courses and can now proudly call themselves pilots. This training had to be completed at little or no cost to either the boys and girls or to their families. Selection of Air Cadets for flying scholarships was done in an orderly way. The candidates had to be physically fit, at least 17 years old, and have completed level 4 of Air Cadet training. In addition, they must have passed a qualifying exam and passed through a rigorous Canadian Forces/League selection procedure at local, provincial and national levels. Also in 1946, the Government approved a maximum establishment for the post-war period of 15,000 cadets across Canada. Simultaneously, a new peacetime program for Air Cadets, based on a combination of aviation and citizenship training, was put into effect by the League and the RCAF. Early in 1949, the movement spread to the new province of Newfoundland where six active squadrons, all supported by strong civilian committees, were in operation only a few weeks after Confederation. A year later, the need for an increase in the maximum establishment was recognized by the Government and the ceiling was raised to 22,500 cadets. As the League paused to observe its Tenth Anniversary in 1951, it could point to a fine record of service to Canada. Some 65,000 boys had worn the Air Cadet uniform and participated in the training program. In 1961, as the League celebrated its coming of age, more than 150,000 Air Cadets had received training in the squadrons now numbering 332. If all the cadets who had received Air Cadet training to that time could have been paraded at one time in column of route, the parade would have stretched for a distance of 35 miles. In view of a strong demand for new units at the time and to provide for gradual expansion, authority was granted in 1972 for an increase by stages to the present entitlement of 28,000 Air Cadets. 1968 to 2000 On 1 February 1968, the Air Cadet League lost its original partner, the Royal Canadian Air Force, and unification brought about a new partnership with the Canadian Armed Forces. In 1969, a Directorate of Cadets was formed at National Defence Headquarters to set policy and coordinate the activities of the three cadet movements. This office now functions under the Director General Reserves and Cadets. The day-to-day control of Air Cadets is vested in six military regions affiliated with the functional Commands of the Canadian Forces with the functional commander also serving as Regional Commander: Atlantic Region - Maritime Command; Eastern Region - Mobile Command; Central Region - Canadian Forces Training System; Prairie Region - Air Command; Pacific Region - Maritime Pacific; and Northern Region. Following several years of "unofficial" participation in squadron-operated "Girl Cadet Flights", official participation by girls in the Air Cadet Movement was approved by Parliament on 30 July 1975. At the present time, girls make up about 30% of the enrolment in Air Cadet squadrons across the country. Belt of Orion Award The Belt of Orion Award for Excellence was founded by Canada's Aviation Hall of Fame in 1988 to honour organizations, groups, societies or associations who have made outstanding contributions to the advancement of aviation in Canada. The Belt of Orion Award for Excellence was bestowed upon the Air Cadet League of Canada in 1989. Orion, the son of Neptune, according to Greek Mythology, was a handsome and energetic hunter who possessed the power to walk through the sea and on its surface. Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt, fell in love with Orion, but her twin brother, Apollo, was jealous and sent a scorpion to kill him. In her sorrow and remorse for his death, Artemis placed him in the sky as a constellation. Orion, the Great Hunter, is a brilliant constellation, second to the Big Dipper on the roster of major constellations. It straddles the celestial equator, and is outlined by a quadrilateral of three brilliant stars—Betelgeuse, Bellatrix and Rigel, and one of lesser magnitude. Inside the quadrilateral are three second-magnitude stars forming the Belt of Orion. The three stars of the Belt point south-eastward to Sirius, the brightest star of the heavens. Committees National Committees The League is governed by a Board of Governors comprising 15 Canadian Citizens, representing all provinces and territories. The Board meets annually, chooses a President, Vice-Presidents, Executive Committee, National Honors and Awards Committee, National Fund Raising Committee, National Finance Committee, National Flying Committee, Policies and Procedures Committee, Effective Speaking Contest Committee and National Selections Committee. There is also an Advisory Board made up of the Past-Presidents of the League. The Board maintains a full-time administrative headquarters in Ottawa under the supervision of the Executive Director. This office works closely with NDHQ and provides year-round supervision and administration of the Air Cadet League and its numerous activities in support of 444 Squadrons. Aside from its administrative functions in support of the movement, annual contributions solicited from the Canadian public to the Air Cadet Movement at the National Level include, Flying Scholarships at $42,500.00, Rifle Competitions at $500.00, Music Program at $2200.00, Continuation Flying Training Awards at $15,300.00, Summer Training Awards for Top Cadets at $3,700.00, National Effective Speaking Contest at $6,600.00, Educational Scholarships at $700.00, Awards to Top Military College Cadets at $900.00. Provincial Committees There are 12 Provincial Committees, one for each province, one for the Northern Territories, and one for N.W. Ontario. The membership comprises all local Sponsoring Committee Chairmen, plus such other persons as may be elected. Provision is made for prominent and influential citizens to associate themselves with the Provincial Committees as members of Advisory Councils. Provincial Committees meet annually, elect a Provincial Chairman, Vice-President and other officers and, in some cases, employ full-time secretaries or managers. In a number of provinces there are also Regional Committees which come under the jurisdiction of the Provincial Committee. Provincial Committees supervise the activities of all Air Cadet units in their respective areas and are financed by means of public subscription and the support of their member squadrons. The balance sheets of the Provincial Committees reveal that for the year ended 31 August 1995, all 12 committees raised in excess of $1,948,000.00 in support of Canada's 25,000 Air Cadets. In addition, Provincial Committees of the Air Cadet League across Canada own all the Gliders and Aircraft that they provide to the Canadian Forces for Air Cadet Glider Pilot Training and Familiarization Flying. Organization National level The League is governed by a Board of Governors comprising fifteen Canadian Citizens, representing all provinces and territories. The National President of the entire organization is Joe Johnson. The Board meets annually, to choose a President, Vice-Presidents, Executive Committee, National Honours and Awards Committee, National Fund Raising Committee, National Finance Committee, National Flying Committee, Policies and Procedures Committee, Effective Speaking Contest Committee and National Selections Committee. There is also an Advisory Board made up of the Past-Presidents of the League. The Board maintains a full-time administrative headquarters in Ottawa under the supervision of the Executive Director. This office works closely with NDHQ and provides year-round supervision and administration of the Air Cadet League and its numerous activities in support of 444 Squadrons. ;Air Commodore in Chief His Royal Highness The Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, K.G., K.T., B.B.E., P.C.,C.D. ;Patron His Excellency The Right Honourable David Johnston, C.C., C.M.M., C.O.M.,C.D., Governor General of Canada ;Honorary Officers Honorary President: Robert G. Dale, D.S.O., D.F.C., C.D. Honorary Treasurer: James G. McKeachie Honorary Secretary: Leonard G. Jenks, CD Honorary Solicitor: Rhodie E. Mercer, QC ;Honorary Life Members Arthur Macdonald Richard Logan Donald P. Gladney, CD William Paisley, CMM, CD Robert L. Mortimer, CD ;Honorary Directors The Honourable Lincoln Alexander, P.C., C.C., K St J, O.Ont, Q.C. Mrs. Kathleen Birchall Brigadier-General (Ret) William Buckham, C.D. Brigadier-General (Ret) Ronald Button, C.D. Lieutenant-General (Ret) David N. Kinsman Colonel (Ret) Benoît Marcotte, SBStJ, CD Major-General (Ret) John A. Stewart, C.D. F/L (Ret) Herbert Henry Spear ;Executive Committee President: Ken Higgins Past President: Bob Robert First Vice-President: Tom White Vice-President: John Walker Vice-President: Keith Mann Vice-President: Fred Johnsen ;Board of Governors Executive Committee Plus: Edgar Allain Bob Burchinshaw Don Berrill Marcel Bineau Don Doern Thomas Holland Darlene LaRoche Lloyd MacIntyre Gary Pinsent John Scott ;Directors ;North Region Contact Dale Crouch ;Advisory Board Bob Robert 2011 - 2012 Grant Fabes 2010 - 2011 Joe Johnson 2009 - 2010 Jan Reidulff 2008 - 2009 Craig Hawkins 2006 - 2007 Lionel Bourgeois 2005 - 2006 Guy Albert 2004 - 2005 Brent Wolfe 2003 - 2004 James Ash 2002 - 2003 Gilles Cuerrier 2001 - 2002 Ron Ilko 2000 - 2001 Leonard G. Jenks 1999 - 2000 Max W. Goldack 1998 - 1999 André Courville 1997 - 1998 Fred Hopkinson 1996 - 1997 J.R. Bob Goudie 1995 - 1996 Irene R. Doty 1994 - 1995 Peter P. Prescott 1993 - 1994 Donald P. Gladney 1992 - 1993 David Hayden 1990 - 1991 Harold Fowler 1989 - 1990 W.R, Ran Clerihue 1987 - 1988 Robert Parsons 1986 - 1987 Walter Mildren 1984 - 1985 James McKeachie 1983 - 1984 Dr. Paul Kinsman 1982. -1983 Cec Palmer 1981 - 1982 André O. Dumas 1980 - 1981 Charles Baxter 1975 - 1976 Robert G. Dale 1972 - 1973 Provincial level There are 12 Provincial Committees, one for each province, one for the Northern Territories, and one for N.W. Ontario. The membership comprises all local Sponsoring Committee Chairmen, plus such other persons as may be elected. Provision is made for prominent and influential citizens to associate themselves with the Provincial Committees as members of Advisory Councils. Provincial Committees meet annually, elect a Provincial Chairman, Vice-President and other officers and, in some cases, employ full-time secretaries or managers. In a number of provinces there are also Regional Committees which come under the jurisdiction of the Provincial Committee. Provincial Committees supervise the activities of all Air Cadet units in their respective areas and are financed by means of public subscription and the support of their member squadrons. Provincial Committees of the Air Cadet League across Canada own all the Gliders and Aircraft that they provide to the Canadian Forces for Air Cadet Glider Pilot Training and Familiarization Flying. ;Provincial Committee Local level Air Cadet Squadrons are supported through various forms of voluntary personal involvement, financial contributions, the provision of extra activities for the cadets, and other material assistance. Three distinct groups of people may provide that support to and be affiliated with a specific squadron, Sponsor, Sponsoring Committee, and Supporter. Air Cadet Squadrons have an Air Cadet League approved "Sponsor" or "Sponsoring Organization". That Sponsor may be a club, an element of an association or other organization, or it may be a group of persons, such as a parents' committee, formed specifically to sponsor a particular squadron. A Sponsor must subscribe to the aims and objectives of the League, and must be willing to provide assistance to their squadron as required by the League. A Sponsor is responsible for creating and maintaining the Sponsoring Committee. The basic unit in the administrative structure of the Air Cadet League at the Local level is the Sponsoring Committee. Members of the Sponsoring Committee are the persons who directly interact with the CIC officers, civilian staff, and cadets of their squadron. The Chairperson of the Sponsoring Committee is normally a member of a Sponsoring Organization associated with the squadron, but other members of the Committee may be elected or appointed from outside that organization. The Sponsoring Committee of an Air Cadet Squadron is responsible for: * assisting in recruiting suitable persons to be cadets in their squadron; * making recommendations through their Provincial Committee to the appropriate Region Commander regarding the appointment, promotion, transfer or release of CIC officers for their cadet squadron; * assisting in recruiting suitable candidates for replacement officers and for positions as civilian instructors or volunteers; * inviting suitable persons to be members of the Sponsoring Committee; * liaison with other cadet unit Sponsoring Committees; * providing appropriate accommodation for their squadron’s training, administration and stores when it is not provided by the CF; * providing training aids and equipment, including band instruments, not supplied by the CF; * arranging cadet recreational programs; * providing transportation, when not available from the CF, for local training exercises; * providing for the financial and administrative needs of the squadron; * supporting Provincial Committee activities; * providing input to cadets’ applications for summer training; and * providing such other facilities or assistance as may be mutually agreed between the Sponsor, the Sponsoring Committee, and the CF. It is an essential point that the sponsorship of a squadron be done well, regardless of how the committee is set up. What is required is a sound basic organization that meets League requirements and good leadership. In addition to support received from its Sponsor, an Air Cadet Squadron may receive assistance and support from other organizations, groups or individuals. Such organizations, groups, or individuals may be formally recognized as Supporters of the squadron or squadrons concerned. A Supporter usually provides assistance in the form of periodic financial donations to a squadron; awards to the cadets of the squadron; talks to the cadets; or in other ways. Mission The Air Cadet League of Canada Mission Statement: See also * List of Canadian organizations with royal patronage * Cadets Canada - corporate identity * Canadian Forces * History of the Cadet Instructors Cadre References External links * RCAC Unit Directory * National RCSC Unit Directory * The Air Cadet League of Canada Category:Air Cadet organisations Category:Aviation history of Canada Category:Canadian Cadet organizations Category:Organizations based in Canada with royal patronage